My Beloved Outou
by Sora no Hika Dashine
Summary: Kebencian adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Membuatnya merasa mati akan rasa bersalah karena memaksa adiknya hidup dengan alasan itu. Sang Uchiha Sulung telah memberikan pilihan mati pada Uchiha Bungsu—Sasuke. Maka disisa waktunya yang entah bertahan berapa lama, biarkan ia mengingat kembali moment kebersamaan dengan adik kesayangannya. Tak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Benarkan?


My Beloved Outou

Sora no Hika DaSHine  
>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<br>SasuSaku  
>Genre: Romance and Hurt.<br>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, New Author, and many others.

Summary

Kebencian adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Membuatnya merasa mati akan rasa bersalah karena memaksa adiknya hidup dengan alasan itu. Sang Uchiha Sulung telah memberikan pilihan mati pada Uchiha Bungsu—Sasuke. Maka disisa waktunya yang entah bertahan herapa lama, biarkan ia mengingat kembali moment kebersamaan dengan adik kesayangannya. Tak ada yang bisa melarangnya.

Benarkan?

.

.

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Suara burung gagak membuat malam semakin mencekam. Semua orang tahu, gagak adalah lambang dari keburukan, jadi banyak yang menghindari burung hitam tersebut. Tetapi berbeda dengan lelaki ini, gagak adalah salah satu bagian hidupnya.<p>

**Karena ia adalah salah satu lambang keburukan.**

Kegelapan semakin kelam, hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit siapapun yang berada di luar rumah tanpa kain yang lebih melekat di tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, duduk dengan kedua tangan bertautan yang tersangga di kedua lututnya. Ia berada di atas tebing curam yang dibawahnya terdapat hutan lebat diteringai cahaya remang.

Uchiha Itachi—nama pemuda itu, sedang menatap bulan purnama penuh. Tubuhnya kurus tetapi cukup kekar dengan garis wajah entah itu dinamakan keriput atau bukan.

Tatapannya tidak bisa terdefinisikan dengan pasti. Tetapi dua emosi terlihat jelas dari matanya.

Kesedihan dan kerinduan.

_Pukh_

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Lelaki itu tidak terkejut sama sekali, ia tahu benar pemilik cakra itu. Cakra patnernya, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Nostalgia, heh?"

Itachi hanya menatap malas pria yang sedang menyeringai seram kepadanya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu seram, tetapi wajah Kisame yang membuatnya seram. Lagipula temannya itu adalah orang yang cukup ramah dan merupakan salah satu anggota yang memiliki pemikiran logis di dalam kelompok.

Kisame menghela napas karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki di sampingnya itu. Kemudian ikut duduk di samping patner tampannya.

"Baiklah tidah perlu dijawab, aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu, oke?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali melihat bulan indah tetapi penuh dengan misteri setelah sebelumnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan adikmu?"

"Hn."

Kisame sangat mengerti keadaan Itachi. Pemuda di sampingnya itu benar-benar menyayangi adiknya. Peristiwa di masa lalu menjadi bukti. Sekalipun tidak mengerti detailnya, pemuda blasteran hiu itu bisa menebak sedikit jalan hidup Itachi.

Kisame menghela napas, "Untuk ukuranmu aku tau ini beban yang sangat berat. Walaupun di luar sana seluruh dunia menganggapku missing-nin yang kejam, tetapi tahu partneku menjalani hidup seperti ini tidak langsung membuatku ikut merasakan sakitnya. Yah tidak sepenuhnya sih, tapi tetap saja."

Itachi tersenyum tipis sekali mendengar pengakuan Kisame. Kisame adalah missing-nin yang dinilai kejam oleh dunia—sama sepertinya, tapi tetap saja memiliki hati nurani bukan? Buktinya tanpa segan ia menunjukkan simpatinya.

"Kau adalah salah satu orang yang ku hormati Itachi. Aku berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya kau mendapat kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

"Hn, arigatou."

"Doitashimashite."

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan. Baik itu karena Itachi yang memang pendiam dan Kisame yang tidak ingin mengganggunya. Keduanya larut akan pikiran masing-masing.

Ingatan Itachi mengalir kembali. Mengingat seseorang yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya sampai saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, adik tercintanya.

Satu-satunya alasan ia dapat bertahan setelah membantai seluruh klannya.

Satu-satunya harapan yang akan melanjutkan impiannya. Melindungi desa sekaligus membangun kembali nama baik klan Uchiha.

Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Itachi selalu larut dalam penyesalan karena membuat adiknya hidup dalam sendirian. Menyemangati hidup sang adik dengan pegangan kebencian dan keinginan untuk balas dendam.

Padahal ia sangat mengerti, kehancuran klannya disebabkan karena dendam dan kebencian yang mengakar.

Setelah peritiwa itu, Itachi benar-benar menabuh genderang perang dengan keduanya.

Kebencian adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Karena kebencian dan dendam seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk klan Uchiha. Membuatnya merasa mati akan rasa bersalah karena memaksa adiknya hidup dengan alasan itu.

Ingatan Uchiha Sulung itu mengalir dengan cepat.

Berawal dari dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun menanti kelahiran adiknya. Pertumbuhan Sasuke dari yang begitu mungil membuatnya terpesona dan ia tidak pernah melewatkan perkembangan hal sekecil apapun.

Kelincahannya, gelak tawa, kenakalan, bahkan manja dan tangisan Sasuke tak pernah hilang dari ingatan pemuda itu. Hal itulah yang menjadi penyemangat Itachi.

Berbagai janji telah ia lontarkan dengan keyakinan mendalam, tetapi ternyata tak sejalan dengan alur kehidupan yang diinginkan.

Maka, saat alur kehidupan tidak memihaknya, Itachi-lah yang akan menyesuaikan janjinya yang dibuatnya dulu dengan alur kehidupannya.

**Tetap melindungi dan menyayangi Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri.**

Waktunya tidak banyak, Itachi sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Keadaan semakin lama semakin rumit. Ditambah sang Uchiha Sulung telah memberikan pilihan mati pada Uchiha Bungsu—Sasuke. Pilihan mutlak untuk membunuhnya.

Maka disisa waktunya yang entah bertahan hingga berapa lama, biarkan ia mengingat kembali moment kebersamaan dengan adik kesayangannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa melarangnya.

Benarkan?

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu ia berumur enam tahun.<em>

Sekalipun darah Uchiha mengalir kental dalam darahnya, ia tetaplah seorang anak yang masih memiliki kepolosan. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru di dalam keluarganya.

Menanti kelahiran adik tercinta

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

Itachi kecil menatap antusias bayi Uchiha Bungsu yang dengan polos mendengkur dalam boks tidurnya. Makhluk itu begitu mungil, merah, dan wajahnya yang bulat imut begitu damai terlelap. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menyentuh—merasakan lembutnya kulit, memeluk, dan mencium adik barunya itu. Tetapi Itachi takut hal itu akan membuat adiknya menangis terluka.

"Itachi sayang," suara lembut menyadarkan Itachi dari keinginannya. Segera menoleh kearah suara indah yang sangat lembut, suara Ibu tercintanya.

Itachi menatap Ibunya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, cakranya lemah dan tidak beraturan. Di samping Ibunya ada sang Ayah yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan kiri dan mengusap kepala Ibu tercintanya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kemarilah Itachi," ucap Mikoto. Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya walaupun sebenarnya cukup enggan meninggalkan adik bayinya.

Setelah berada di samping Ibunya, Fugaku—ayah Itachi berjalan kearah boks adik baru, lalu mengangkat bayi kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Mengecup keningnya lembut dengan mata yang menyiratkan kasih sayang dan kebanggaan.

Itachi yang melihat itu berpikir, apakah Ayahnya yang dingin itu juga melakukan hal yang sama? Ternyata ekspresi Itachi ditangkap langsung oleh Mikoto. Perlahan duduk seraya menggenggam tangan putera sulungnya, lalu berbisik lembut.

"Dulu saat kau lahir, tou-san bahkan menitikkan air matanya."

Terkejut dengan ucapan Mikoto, tetapi dengan cepat tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

'Tou-san memang sayang kepadaku,' batin Itachi senang.

Fugaku membawa makhluk mungil itu menuju tempat Mikoto. Posisinya kini Mikoto yang duduk di atas ranjang disampingnya terdapat si Sulung Itachi dan Fugaku yang berada di depan keduanya membawa si kecil.

"Dulu kau juga sekecil ini Itachi. Begitu mungil, lemah, dan merah." Ucap Mikoto.

"Souka?"

"Hn sayangilah adikmu, Sasuke. Jadilah kakak yang membanggakan seperti kami yang bangga kepadamu." Fugaku tersenyum tipis memandang Itachi. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menggendong Sasuke mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Itachi.

Itachi benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya, Ayahnya terang-terangan mengatakan bangga akan dirinya. Itu membuat Uchiha sulung menjadi sangat bahagia dan merasa berarti. Tatapan Itachi beralih pada adik mungilnya yang berada dalam dekapan sang ayah.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kakak akan menjadi kakak terbaik untukmu." Ucap Itachi seraya mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Boleh aku mencium outou?" Tanya Itachi polos. Mikoto terkekeh kecil dan senyuman tipis Fugaku semakin terlihat jelas saat mendengar permintaan polos putera bungsunya.

"Tentu saja, dia outou-mu Itachi," terang Mikoto. Medengar persetujuan Mikoto, Itachi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala bayi merah itu. Fugaku sedikit menunduk membantu Itachi.

_Cup_

Itachi mencium kening adiknya dengan lembut lalu mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

"Nii-chan akan selalu menjagamu."

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat perlakuan Itachi menatap lembut kedua buah hati mereka.

Betapa sayang dan bangga kepada anak-anak mereka.

Dua hari yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha itu sudah pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sebenarnya saat sampai di kawasan elite khusus Uchiha, keluarga kecil itu di sambut hangat oleh Uchiha yang lain. Berbagai ucapan selamat terdengar sekaligus pujian untuk dirinya dan Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan karena Fugaku adalah pemimpin klan yang dihormati. Tetapi memang sifat klannya yang sudah seperti itu.

Itachi kecil melihat ke-antusiasan klannya menjadi bangga. Kebersamaan klan Uchiha begitu terasa. Ini adalah salah satu contoh dari keharmonisan klannya.

Itachi menatap adik bayinya yang masih asik terlelap di atas 'kasur khusus' di atas kasur ibunya. Setelah sampai di rumah, kedua orang tuanya langsung menata barang-barang yang sempat di ambil saat Mikoto akan melahirkan.

Rumahnya masih bersih dan rapi karena Mikoto tidak lama berada di Rumah Sakit, jadi Itachi dan keluarganya tidak perlu membersihkan rumah. Maka, saat sampai di rumah pekerjaan yang menanti hanya mengurus barang yang di bawa ke rumah sakit. Barang-barang Itachi di ambil alih oleh Mikoto.

Awalnya si Sulung itu menolak, takut Kaa-san-nya kelelahan. Tetapi melihat dan mendengar perkataan Mikoto, Itachi langsung menurut. "Itachi jaga Sasuke saja ya sayang." Begitulah kata Mikoto.

Dan disinilah Itachi sekarang. Berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke. Posisi Itachi tidur miring dengan telapak tangan kanan menumpu kepalanya, di depannya ada Sasuke yang masih asik bermain di dunia mimpi.

Walaupun adiknya memiliki 'kasur spesial' sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja di atas kasur yang sama, 'kan?

Jari telunjuk Itachi mengusap lembut pipi gempal adik bayinya. Halus sekali. Itachi kecil terdorong untuk mencium adiknya sekali lagi.

_Cup_

Pipi gembul adiknya begitu _chubby_. Ingin sekali Itachi mencium kembali pipi bayi itu, tetapi ia takut akan membangunkan Sasuke. Jadi Sulung Uchiha itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kakak sayang Sasu." Ucap Itachi lembut.

Adiknya menguap lebar. Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata hitam kelam mirip Mikoto. Bulat besar, begitu menggemaskan.

Mata itu mengarah ke Itachi. Menatap kakaknya sebentar lalu menutup kelopak matanya kembali. Terlelap dengan santainya.

Itachi menggeram, "Kenapa cuma sebentar _meleknya_? Kan kakak mau lihat lagi."

Sadar dengan gerutuan anehnya, putera Sulung pasangan Fugaku Mikoto itu terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan bayi itu yang sangat santai tertidur, tanpa tau bahaya yang mengancam kehidupannya membuat Itachi berimajinasi.

Saat ada yang akan membahayakan sang outou, dengan heroik Itachi kecil akan menyelamatkannya. Seperti di film kartun tontonan Shisui—kakak sepupunya. Membayangkan itu Itachi menjadi bersemangat dan tanpa sadar senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian ekspresi Itachi menjadi mengeras kaku, adiknya menunjukkan gejala aneh yang tak dimengerti. Ekspresi adiknya seperti kesakitan, wajahnya memerah, lalu…

"Ooeeekkk!"

Tangisan Sasuke pecah, Itachi kelabakan mendengarnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasu menangis? Aku salah apa?

"Ssttt tenanglah Outou, nii-chan ada disini."

Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan kaki outounya yang terbungkus selimut, tetapi bayi merah itu semakin menangis kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah, ekspresinya masih sama—terlihat kesakitan, bahkan badannya mulai bergetar.

"Ooeeekkkkk … oeeekk … ooeekkk!"

Tangisan Sasuke semakin keras.

Mau tidak mau si Sulung Uchiha menjadi takut, apa karena tadi ia mencium dan membayangkan kisah heroiknya dengan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal itu?

'Kami-sama maafkan aku karena membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Sepertinya sang pemilik sangat terburu-buru.

Kini Itachi benar-benar takut dimarahi karena menyakiti Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menangis.

"Itachi sayang, ada apa?" Terlambat. Sebelum tangisan Sasu berhenti, Mikoto sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar. Itachi menoleh lemas. Ekspresinya takut menahan tangis, matanya memelas sambil menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

Mikoto melihat kedua buah hatinya bingung lalu mendekat. Mengusap kepala Itachi lembut, "Ada apa sayang?"

Itachi menggeleng lemah, "Sasuke menangis. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Itachi kecil ingin menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi ia terlalu takut dimarahi Mikoto. Walaupun Kaa-san yang cantik itu tidak pernah memarahinya, tetapi Itachi takut wajar, 'kan?

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengangkat buah hatinya yang lain ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sasu-chan sedang lapar. Wajar saja ia menangis." Mikoto membuka tiga kancing atas bajunya. Mulai menyusui Sasuke. Itachi melihat Ibunya dengan alis tertaut.

Sulung Uchiha itu bingung dengan penjelasan Mikoto. Tetapi di detik-detik berikutnya ekspresi Itachi berubah tatkala teringat bahwa alasan bayi menangis karena lapar atau tidak nyaman dengan popoknya.

Itachi menepuk pelan keningnya, bodohnya ia lupa akan hal itu.

Setelah mengerti, Itachi menatap adiknya yang sedang asik meminum ASI Ibunya. Si kecil itu terlihat benar-benar kelaparan dan … rakus?

"Adik bayi memang membutuhkan banyak asupan gizi sayang. Lebih cepat lapar dan porsi makannya banyak." Jelas Mikoto seolah tau kebingungan putera pertamanya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi mengangguk. Paham dengan maksud sang Ibu.

Itachi berdiri, "Tou-san dimana?"

"Keluar rumah. Mungkin ke rumah kakek Madara. Kenapa? Ingin menyusul tou-san?"

"Itachi menggeleng, "Aku mau ke rumah Shisui-nii-san saja."

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu sore."

Itachi mengangguk lalu pamit.

* * *

><p>"Hei tachi, bagaimana rupa adik barumu?"<p>

"Yang jelas beratus kali lipat dibanding kau Shisui-nii dan berhentilah memanggilku tachi."

"Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Begini-begini aku tampan tau."

"Kata siapa?"

"Tentu saja tou-san dan kaa-sanku."

"Cih baka."

"Hei kau menghinaku ya!"

Percakapan itu terdengar dari arah Hutan Konoha. Dua anak kecil berbeda ekspresi dan sifat itu terlihat akrab. Itachi duduk di atas batu besar yang di belakangnya terdapat pohon besar dengan semak belukar dan Shisui berdiri di depannya sambil bersedekap.

Datar dan melotot.

Tenang dan menggeram.

Ah sudahlah, bagaimanapun mereka saling bersahabat. Itachi bahkan sudah menganggap si berisik Shisui sebagai kakak kandungnya. Dan ia **cukup** mengohormati pemuda itu.

Cukup saja, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Shisui terlalu bodoh dan berisik untuk **benar-benar** dihormati.

"Aaahh aku ingin melihat adikmu, siapa namanya? Sasuka? Sasuki?" Tanya Shisui seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Itachi menggeram kesal, "Yang benar Sasuke, baka nii-san."

"Oh iya, Sasuke! Aku jadi ingin bertemu Sasuke. Tetapi setelah ini ada misi sampai minggu depan. Ah tidak asyik!"

"Berutunglah adikku tidak segera bertemu denganmu," gumam Itachi.

"He? Apa kau bilang?"

"Hn."

Seaneh dan berisiknya Shisui, ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Itachi dan Shisui menjadi salah satu Uchiha yang diperhitungkan. Sebenarnya Shisui-lah yang mengajari Itachi pengorbanan seorang shinobi. Maka dari itu Itachi masih menghormatinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk adikmu?" tanya Shisui serius.

"Aku akan menjaganya, sekalipun nyawaku taruhannya." Jawab Itachi yakin.

Ekspresi Shisui tercampur aduk senang, bangga, dan sendu.

"Kau harus berusaha keras Itachi. Terkadang hidup tidak seindah bayangan kita. Tak akan mulus seperti rencana kita. Entah apa yang bisa kita peroleh untuk dipertahankan atau untuk dibuang. Selagi masih ada waktu, lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Hn."

Shisui benar, dia adalah ninja Konoha. Menjadi ninja menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Menyenangkan karena bisa membantu sesama. Tetapi dalam hal ini, lebih banyak menyakitkan. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, ia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Hanya Shisui saat ini yang bisa Itachi percaya dan membuatnya lepas.

"Kau tau Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Aku kan tidak mempunyai adik, walaupun aku sudah menganggapmu adik sih. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasu-chan kan masih kecil jadi belum tau apa-apa. Dia mungkin saja belum tau siapa kakaknya. Nah kalau posisimu ku ambil dan Sasuke menjadi adik angkatku bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Shishui enteng.

Shiiing

"O-oii! Sharingganmu aktif baka!"

Sharingan Itachi langsung muncul seketika. Sialan, siapa yang mau mengambil Sasuke hah? Ku bunuh orang itu.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sulung itu harus berpikir ulang tentang Shisui. Ia bahkan lebih berbahaya dari Orochimaru, om-om aneh yang selalu mendekatinya dengan lollipop dan menjanjikan dirinya akan bahagia bila bermain dengan ular-ularnya yang unyu'(Tentu saja kata Orochi) yang Itachi anggap menjijikkan.

* * *

><p><em>Hari demi hari berlalu, kemudian berubah menjadi bulan. Sasuke semakin tumbuh dan berkembang menambah segala kelucuannya.<em>

_Si kecil itu telah berumur satu bulan._

.

.

Suasana di dalam rumah pimpinan Klan Uchiha—Uchiha Fugaku sangat damai. Fugaku—kepala keluarga tentu saja sedang bekerja. Nyonya pemilik rumah sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Lalu…

Dimana kedua buah hati pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto?

Datanglah ke kamar Uchiha kecil yang baru lahir. Maka kalian akan menemukan dua makluk tampan yang melakukan aktivitas berbeda.

Yang lebih besar mengamati si kecil dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kasih sayang dan kekaguman. Mengelus pelan pipi si kecil dengan telunjuknya.

Yang kecil asik bermimpi di alam bawah sadar tanpa terganggu dengan ulah si besar.

Keduanya berada di atas kasur yang sama. Tidak ada pembatas di antaranya. Hanya saja di samping kiri si kecil terdapat guling berukuran mini. Mungkin untuk mencegahnya terjatuh, walau sebenarnya keduanya berada di tengah kasur.

Tetapi jaga-jaga saja kalau makhluk mungil itu tiba-tiba loncat kan?

Sasuke—adik Itachi sudah berumur satu bulan sekarang. Tubuhnya tumbuh semakin besar. Badannya mulai gempal dan pipinya semakin chubby.

Itachi yang asik mengelus pipi Sasuke tersentak kaget saat makhluk di depannya menggeliat dan menguap kecil. Ah betapa mengemaskan adik kecilnya itu. Ia menguap lama mengundang Itachi untuk menggoda. Telapak tangan Itachi jahil menepuk-nepuk pelan bibir Sasuke.

Suara menguap adiknya menjadi terputus-putus kecil. Sangat lucu. Mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan menatap polos kakaknya. Merasa apa yang dilakukan kakaknya menarik, si Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian mencoba menguap lagi. Berharap kakaknya mau melakukan hal yang sama.

Itachi terkekeh melihat adiknya yang cukup antusias. Langsung saja Itachi melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke yang mendengar suaranya sendiri tertawa nyaring. Matanya begitu sipit dan bibirnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum tumbuh gigi saat tertawa.

Keduanya saling tertawa dengan suara Sasuke yang paling nyaring.

Itachi mengecup gemas pipi Sasuke, "Nii-chan akan selalu menyayangimu outou."

* * *

><p><em>Tak disangka, kehadiran makhluk yang lahir tiga bulan lalu telah merubah sesuatu dalam dirinya. Menambah semangatnya dalam menjalani hidup yang keras.<em>

_Apakah kau benar-benar membaca kalimat diatas?_

_Sasuke berumur tiga bulan sekarang._

.

.

_Tap … tap … tap …_

Suasana siang ini tiga kali lipat lebih panas. Kebetulan karena sekarang sedang musim panas di Konoha. Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda kecil berkaos biru legam yang di belakangnya terdapat lambang kipas.

Uchiha Itachi benar-benar merasa gerah, seharian berlatih kunai ditimpa sinar matahari yang menyengat ganas membuat kepalanya pusing. Maka dari itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk sampai di rumah.

Berlindung di atap rumahnya yang nyaman, berharap mendapat segelas es teh yang segar, dan bisa bermain dengan adik kecilnya.

Ah adik kesayangannya.

Adiknya berumur tiga bulan sekarang. Agak sombong karena mulai bisa tengkurap. Terkadang membuatnya kaget saat Sasuke tengkurap tiba-tiba.

Menurutnya Sasuke itu lucu. Saat gagal berguling, ia akan merengek khas bayi meminta bantuan untuk bisa tengkurap. Tentu saja Itachi tertawa gahar melihatnya. Mengingat kelucuannya membuat Itachi semakin bersemangat.

Saat sampai di depan rumah, Itachi mendengar suara gemersik air, suara tawa yang nyaring dan gurauan-gurauan lembut yang dicadel-cadel-kan.

"Apa sayang? Iya, Sasu-chan cuka belendam ya? Cegal(Maksudnya segar)?"

"Aaah aahh!"

"Aduh jangan cilam(siram) kaa-chan dong, kaa-chan kan jadi bacah."

Suara cempreng itu semakin terdengar jelas, berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Haha Sasu-chan kawai! Kaa-chan benar-benar gemas. Sini kaa-chan cium!"

Suara itu berasal dari samping rumah Itachi. Rasa penasaran semakin besar, apalagi saat mendengar kata 'Sasu-chan' dan 'Kaa-chan'. Maka dengan mantap Itachi langsung menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata benar. Itu suara Ibu dan adiknya. Keduanya berada di tempat teduh yang berada tepat di bawah pohon besar. Sasuke sedang asik berendam sekaligus bermain air di dalam kolam karet kecil bundar berwarna biru langit. Dulunya milik Itachi.

Tangan mungil adiknya bergerak-gerak kaku memukul air sehingga mencipratkan air ke mana-mana. Turut membasahi baju Ibunya yang sedang memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan bewarna hitam legam selutut.

Ekspresi adik dan Ibunya benar-benar hangat. Ikut membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan bahagia.

"Ah Itachi sayang, sudah pulang?" Mikoto menyapa Itachi yang mematung. Sasuke tidak menyadari kakaknya datang karena masih asik bermain dengan air di bawahnya.

Itachi berjalan mendekat, "Iya kaa-san."

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Itachi saat mendengar suara kakaknya. Sasuke begitu bersemangat memanggil-manggil kakaknya untuk mendekat. Kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat mengarah tepat kearah Itachi. Telapak tangannya meremas-remas.

"Tah tah aahh."

Itachi mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampainya di samping kolam karet, Uchiha Sulung itu mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Outou-nya nii-chan lagi main air ya."

"Aaah!"

Jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas membuat Itachi terkekeh. Apalagi melihat senyum cerah adik mungilnya. Matanya sipit, pipi chubby-nya memerah, dan masih ompong. Benar-benar imut.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihatnya, "Itachi, jaga Sasu-chan ya. Sepuluh menit lagi bawa Sasu-chan ke dalam. Kaa-san mau ganti baju, basah semua. Itachi juga belum makan kan?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk patuh. Sangat senang karena tidak perlu mencari adiknya di dalam rumah, ia sudah bisa bermain dengan Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Ibunya, langsung saja Uchiha bersaudara itu bermain bersama. Teriakan nyaring Sasuke benar-benar menarik perhatian Itachi. Tatapan Jenius muda itu tidak pernah lepas dari tingkah adiknya yang kemungkinan besar akan sejenius dirinya kelak.

"Ah Sasu-chan, jangan menyiram nii-san. Jadi basah kan."

"Aahh nah aahh!"

Itachi mengelap wajah dengan lengan bajunya, ekspresinya tidak marah sekalipun terkena siraman Sasuke. Justru terlihat sangat lepas seperti anak lainnya.

Sejujurnya, Itachi baru berumur enam tahun. Tetapi kejeniusan dan derajat klannya yang tinggi memaksanya menjadi lebih cepat dewasa. Sehingga Itachi jarang merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Dengan adanya Sasuke, Itachi merasa lebih hidup. Ia merasa semakin dibutuhkan dan mengerti arti menyayangi.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Mengingat pesan Ibunya, Itachi segera mengangkat Sasuke dari kolam karet. Tetapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Sasuke meronta dan berteriak memprotes tidak ingin berhenti bermain air.

"Sudah ya Sasu-chan, nanti kedinginan." Ucap Itachi menenangkan Sasuke. Tapi namanya saja adiknya masih kecil, tidak mengerti apa-apa—terus saja si mungil itu berteriak memprotes.

Itachi yang tidak bisa menenangkan Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya paksa di dalam dekapannya. Berlari cepat ke dalam rumah meminta bantuan Ibunya. Kalau adiknya menangis, bisa gawat.

Benar saja, belum sampai lima langkah Itachi menjauh dari kolam, adiknya sudah menangis dengan kencang. Membuatnya gelagapan menenangkannya.

"Aduh Sasu-chan, cup cup, nanti lagi ya mainnya. Nanti kaa-san marah." Itachi mengusap-usap punggung telanjang adiknya. Tangisan Sasuke tidak mereda juga, tangan mungil adiknya menggapai-gapai udara tepat di belakangnya. Meminta kembali ke kolam.

Itachi mencari akal melihat ke sekitar rumahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dua ekor burung gereja hinggap di dahan pohon besar memberinya sebuah ilham.

"Wah Sasu-chaan, ada bulung(burung) ada bulung! Buluuuung ke ciniii! Buluuung cicuit cicuit!"

Usaha Itachi tidak sia-sia. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah burung itu. Tangan Itachi terangkat dan jemarinya berpose seolah memberi makan burung. Uchiha bungsu itu melihat kakaknya bingung.

Itachi yang melihat kebingungan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan adiknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo Sasu-chan, panggil bulungnya. Bulung cini cini! Buluung cicuit."

Sasuke kecil mulai tersenyum kembali membuat kakaknya lega. Si kecil itu sedikit malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum hangat, "Sasu-chan tidak lapal(laper)? Kalau nii-chan lapal, jadi ayo kita makan."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya bingung. Tidak ingin membiarkan adiknya teringat kembali tentang berendam di kolam, lalu dengan cepat berjalan(setengah berlari) menggendong Sasuke membuatnya berteriak kegirangan.

Namanya juga anak kecil, mudah menangis juga mudah dialihkan perhatiannya.

Dan Itachi menghela napas lega karena hal itu."

"Nii-chan akan selalu membuatmu merasa bahagia, ne outou?"

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kisame telah kembali ke markas. Jadilah ia sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam. Tak gentar akan kegelapan, karena memang dirinya telah berada di dalam kegelapan setelah peristiwa berdarah di masa lalu.<p>

Kekehan pelan mengusik keheningan saat menyadari kenaifannya membuat janji pada adiknya dulu.

Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu kepalanya. Kembali memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha mengingat kembali kenangannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa minna-saan<p>

Hika kembali dengan fic yang baru loh*digampar

kelihatan maksa nggak sih? -_-

Akhir-akhir ini Hika pengen buat fic yang bertema kakak adik yang tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan ItaSasu. Itachi terutama! Keren penyayang pula! Beruntungnya Sasu-kuuuun! Pengen banget punya nii-chan kayak gitu :')

Sepertinya banyak kejanggalan dalam fic Hika. Umur Itachi itu loh.

Untuk setting angggep aja ya Itachi lagi mau bertarung sama Sasuke.

Suer deh Hika bingung banget nentuin umur Itachi biar ga nabrak sama kelulusannya. Jenius banget sih. Tapi biarin deh, ini kan fic Hika.

Jadi suka-suka Hika, iya nggak ?*digamparlagi

Untuk fic lanjuttannya, isinya sama seperti ini. Cuma lebih banyak tentang flashback—tentu aja Hika yang ngarang. Gwehehe

Ada yang mau request umur Sasuke dan kepolosan Itachi?

Jujur aja Hika juga bingung sama perkembangan anak, mulai jalan tengkurep, jalan, bicara, ngerangkak. Gitu deh

Sekian aja ya fic dari Hika, semoga menghibur.

Ah Hika juga pengen buat fic kayak gini, tapi real cerita masa kecil ItaSasu. Gimana ?

Kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun Hika terima dengan senang hati.

**Review ?**


End file.
